


Conversational Anarchy

by Dallas



Series: Post West Wing [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Post Series, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ's attempt not to ruin Josh and Donna's big day is blindsided by Danny when it turns out everyone knows her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversational Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/gifts).



“So we’re not telling anyone...”

“Not even Josh?”

“Especially not Josh! He’ll just tell everyone and ruin everything and this is Donna’s day. We’re keeping it quiet so that we don’t ruin her special day...”

“It’s also a little bit Josh’s day.”

“I swear to God, Danny, I’m going to beat you with that candlestick,” CJ growled.

“Oh I love it when you’re abusive,” Danny couldn’t help but crack a smile, pulling back as his wife took a subtle swing at him. “Now, now, Claudia Jean... wouldn’t want to cause a scene on this big occasion.”

“Explain to me again why I married you?”

“You thought it would shut me up,” he shrugged.

“Boy, was I wrong...”

“You said it,” he chuckled, nodding as they were joined by Toby and Andy. “Hey... Toby, Andy.”

“Danny, CJ,” Andy smiled, her eyes going straight to CJ. “You’re not even showing yet.”

“Oh my God, Toby!” CJ whacked Toby hard with her purse.

“You didn’t tell me I couldn’t tell Andy,” he reasoned with a shrug of his shoulders, having become used to his best friend hitting him years earlier.

“I told you that you couldn’t tell anyone, Toby, I assumed that would include your ex-wife,” she argued, glancing at Andy. “Not that I don’t want you to know, obviously, just...”

“It’s alright, CJ, I understand,” Andy assured her, finding the amusement in the situation.

“Can we just get this whole thing over with?” CJ turned to find her seat and shouted, finding Annabeth standing in front of her. “Still haven’t invested in that bell.”

“Sorry, CJ, I just wanted to come over and say congratulations in person,” Annabeth told her, her painfully perky voice drawing the attention of other guests.

“Are you kidding me? Who told you?” CJ groaned.

“Mallory told me,” she looked at the others, frowning slightly. “Was I not supposed to know?”

“CJ’s just having a moment,” Danny jumped in. “Out of curiosity though, how did Mallory know?”

“Oh, Josh told her,” Annabeth shrugged.

Suddenly it all clicked. Every piece of the puzzle just fell into place and CJ turned on her heel to face her husband. She raised an eyebrow. “ _Not_. _Even_. _Josh_?” That was why he was so focused on Josh, he’d already told him.

“You might want to run, Danny,” Andy warned.

“Run _fast_ ,” Toby added, a rare smile on his lips.


End file.
